1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to layer 2 (and above) switching of data packets in a non-blocking network switch configured for switching data packets between subnetworks and more particularly to synchronizing transfer of a data frame to a buffer memory with the transfer of a frame tag result to a switch fabric.
2. Background Art
Local area networks use a network cable or other media to link stations on the network. Each local area network architecture uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface devices at each network node to access the network medium.
The Ethernet protocol IEEE 802.3 has evolved to specify a half-duplex media access mechanism and a full-duplex media access mechanism for transmission of data packets. The full-duplex media access mechanism provides a two-way, point-to-point communication link between two network elements, for example between a network node and a switched hub.
Switched local area networks are encountering increasing demands for higher speed connectivity, more flexible switching performance, and the ability to accommodate more complex network architectures. For example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,335 discloses a network switch configured for switching layer 2 type Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) data packets between different network nodes; a received data packet may include a VLAN (virtual LAN) tagged frame according to IEEE 802.1q protocol that specifies another subnetwork (via a router) or a prescribed group of stations. Since the switching occurs at the layer 2 level, a router is typically necessary to transfer the data packet between subnetworks.
Efforts to enhance the switching performance of a network switch to include layer 3 (e.g., Internet protocol) processing may suffer serious drawbacks, as current layer 2 switches preferably are configured for operating in a non-blocking mode, where data packets can be output from the switch at the same rate that the data packets are received. Newer designs are needed to ensure that higher speed switches can provide both layer 2 and above switching capabilities for faster speed networks such as 100 Mbps or gigabit networks.
However, such design requirements risk loss of the non-blocking features of the network switch, as it becomes increasingly difficult for the switching fabric of a network switch to be able to perform layer 3 processing at the wire rates (i.e., the network data rate).
Conventionally, a switch fabric of a network switch snoops on the write bus to obtain data needed for making frame forwarding decisions. Typically, when a first packet is received by a switch port, the packet is transferred to an external buffer memory. During the time the first packet is sent to the external memory, a second packet can be received by the switch port and tagged. The switch fabric will try to send the packet out, but the switch fabric may inappropriately correspond the tag associated with the second packet, with the first packet.